renfairefandomcom-20200213-history
Guilde of St. George (Bristol)
The Guilde of St. George (aka the Court, the Nobles) is the guilde at Bristol Renaissance Faire that recreates the glamour of the court during the reign of Queen Elizabeth while on her summer Progress. The guilde seeks to recreate the splendor of the English court during the Queens' annual summer Progress. These yearly journeys into the countryside allowed Her Majesty to escape the heat and stench of the capitol and travel into the more wholesome environs of the counties around London. Accompanying Her rode an entourage of her ministers, clergy, ladies in waiting, maids of honor, ambassadors, musicians, Yeomen of the Guard, and a small army of servants and retainers to service and maintain the massive retinue. These holidays were both therapeutic and political for the Queen, bringing the glory of her crown to the otherwise dull lives of her subjects. The guilde contains the largest cast on site, with over 100 volunteers from all over the midwest. Many portray someone who actually lived during that time period while others portray someone who are fictional but based on historical study. Lead by Guildemaster Brian McArthur, the court contains the ladies and gentlemen of Her Majesty's Court, along with Household and the Yeoman of the Guard History Dean Schroeder established the Guilde of St. George in 1989. There were only ten members. By 1997, the cast had grown to nearly 100. 2010 Cast * Guildemaster: Brian McArthur - Sir Henry Stanley, Earl of Derby * Assistant Guildemistress: Julie Perkins -Frances Sidney, Lady Radclyffe, Countess of Sussex * Performance Director: Aaron Bennett - Sir Ferdinando Stanley, Lord Strange of Knokyn * Ladies' Captain: Laurie McArthur - Margaret Clifford, Lady Stanley, Countess of Derby * Men's & Yeomen's Captain: Bob Horne - Sir Charles Howard, Baron Howard of Effingham * Household Captain: Sandra Howard, Mistress Gertrude Bridgewater, Lady of the Bedchamber to Lady Sussex * Glade Manager: Jodi Steele - Anne Stanley, Lady Arundell, Baroness Stroughton * Costume Coordinator: Frank Skony - Sir Thomas Radclyffe, Earl of Sussex * Garden Mistress: Jo Simmons- Mary Walsingham Lady Mildmay 'The Peerage' * Mary B. Kababik - Queen Elizabeth Tudor * Paul Schiller - Sir Edward Seymour, 2nd Earl of Hertford * T. Stacy Hicks - Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester * Karen Dezoma - Elizabeth Cavendish, Lady Talbot, Countess of Shrewsbury * Judith Rubenstein - Margaret Douglas, Lady Stuart, Dowager Countess of Lennox * Mary Hough - Anne Seymour, Dowager Countess of Warwick * Cassie McArthur - Mary Sidney, Lady Herbert, Countess of Pembroke * Michelle Fanta - Alice Spencer, Lady Stanley, Baroness Strange of Knokyn * Jerry Shinn - Sir Anthony Browne, Viscount Montague * Don Dawson - Sir Edward Stafford, Baron Stafford * Eric Galla - Sir Cuthbert Ogle, 7th Baron Ogle * Robert Horne - Sir Charles Howard, 2nd Baron Howard of Effingham * Drew Foerster - Lord Giles Brydges, 3rd Baron Chandos of Sudley * Keith Lambert - Sir Henry Norryes, Baron Norreys * Heather White - Mary Stanley, Lady Stafford, Baroness Stafford * Kiffen Nielsen - Frances Newton, Lady Brooke, Baroness Cobham * Catherine Smoot - Elizabeth Stanley, Lady Parker, Baroness Morley * Nicole Galla - Catherine Carnaby, Lady Ogle, Baroness Ogle * Molly Maka - Catherine Brydges, Lady Sandys, Baroness Sandys of the Vyne * Robin Kullick - Anne Sackville Lady Fiennes, Baroness Dacre of the South * Sheila Horne - Catherine Carey, Lady Howard, Baroness Howard of Effingham * Lois Salmonson - Mildred Cooke, Lady Cecil, Baroness Burghley * Jennifer Lambert - Marjorie Williams, Lady Norreys, Baroness Norreys of Rycote * Brittney Felix - Catherine Knollyes, Lady Fitzgerald, Baroness Offaley 'Maids of Honour' * Kimberly McArthur - Lady Dorothy Devereux * Sophie Foerster - Lady Penelope Devereux * Brenda Smoot - Lady Elizabeth Howard * Stephanie McArthur - Lady Mary Parker * Emelia Zaeske - Lady Anne Russell * Devin Orzech - Mistress Phillippa Fitzwilliam * Morgan Orzech - Mistress Margaret Fitzwilliam 'Knights and Their Families' * Jeffrey Gibson - Sir Henry Lee * Jim Farris - Sir Christopher Hatton * Andrew Kaufman - Sir John Perrot * Jay Puliatchk - Sir Walter Mildmay * Timothy Bailey - Sir Nicholas Bacon * Rich Pankow - Sir Francis Knollyes * Patrick Braden - Sir Thomas Heneage * William Cidell - Capt. Sir William Wynter * William Dezoma - Capt. Sir Francis Drake * Christopher Honea - Capt. Sir Francis Vere * Maribeth Townsend - Dorothy Stafford, Lady Stafford * Charlette Bailey - Anne Cooke, Lady Bacon * Susan Shinn - Anne Ferneley, Lady Gresham * Katie Stauffer - Elizabeth Stafford, Lady Drury * Jo Simmons - Mary Walsingham, Lady Mildmay * Catherine Pitzl - Margaret Edgecombe, Lady Denny * Demetra Danelski - Barbara Gamage, Lady Sidney * Michele Honea - Elizabeth Dent, Lady Vere * Natalie Baker - Mistress Elizabeth Cavendish * Kat Brown - Mistress Mary Radclyffe * Joseph Fieger - Dr. Roderigo Lopez * Chris Stryker - Master Francis Walsingham * Dennis Carl - Master Robert Beale * Mike Cassata - Master Ralph Brooke, Your Herald * Alice Fieger - Mistress Sara Lopez 'Yeomen of the Queen's Guard' * Rich Jacobs - Cornelius Van Dunne * David Poremba - David Burke * Robert Mack - Robert Langley 'Retainers and Attendants' * Lynn Borge - Mistress Kat Ashley * Anne Weis - Mistress Blanche Parry * Kathryn Jones - Mistress Thomasina du Paris * Danielle Aeschbacher - Mistress Maud Tesdale * Rachael Pankow - Mistress Catherine Dee * Elizabeth K. Braak - Mistress Rose Hume 'The Household of Lord and Lady Sussex' * Sean Bourke - Master Simon Drapier, Brewer * Lauren Milbrandt - Mistress Lucinda Tuttle, Mistress of the Privy Chamber * Tina Root - Mistress Grace Goodwyn, Gardener 'The Household of Lord and Lady Sussex' * Efry Ayala - Betrand Salignac de la Motte-Fenelon, Vizcompte de St. Julien; French Ambassador External Links Photos of Nobles 1999 (Robyn's Roost) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bristol Renaissance Faire